


Thief In The Night

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz is doing some last minute mission prep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Combat Jack (the safe for work version)
> 
> Notes: written for the July 14, 2012 round at TF_speedwriting

The saboteur walked into the weapons room casually, giving anyone on monitor duty the impression that he was supposed to be there in the dark hours of Washington state's morning. He and Mirage had packed their gear hours ago, but Jazz had realized they had forgotten a potentially key tool when they went over the base schematics one last time. As a result, he was now making his way to the ammunition locker where Prowl's acid rounds were stored. 

He keyed in his authorization code and unlocked the cabinet with no trouble. Prowl's ammo was stacked neatly in several specialized cases, with a spare pistol and a data pad sitting next to them. Curious, Jazz picked up the pad and activated it.

The device contained a single message: _Jazz, you had better replace my stolen gear when you get back. I know where you hide your Devo albums_.

Jazz chuckled as he typed a reply. _Threatening a mech's music is a low blow, Prowl. All these and more when I get back. I'll even make them myself._

He set the data pad back in the cabinet. Then he carefully added the acid rounds to his subspace compartment. After a moment's hesitation, Jazz added the pistol too. He wasn't the crack shot with it that Prowl was, but having the ability to send acid over long distances could be useful.

The saboteur closed the locker part way, leaving the door ajar just enough for Ironhide to notice the break-in in the morning. Then hevsauntered out of the weapon room as casually as he'd entered, whistling softly. His only regret was that he and Mirage left for their mission before Prowl would be on duty. He would miss the look on the other's face when Prowl was told he'd been "borrowed" from.

Again.


End file.
